Letters to'the smoke'
by West26058
Summary: Send letters to london! She's getting tired of hanging around that bloody idiot america. Even though her Father 'Arthur" recommends her to get along with other countries..stupid father.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

My name is Lucretia J. Kirkland, but you can call me london. I saw my big brother England do it so I thought I would give it a try.

Although the american idiot is pressuring me to buy a phone to 'text' people. I prefer using my rotary. Yes, I may be a bit old fashioned, but I don't care!

I wish to know all of your request about me so send me some letters, alright?

God save the queen,

-London


	2. Reply to luvyousomuchPandasandAnime14

Hi!

I am Aaliyah but you can call me Ali if it's easier and schstuff so yeah. I like bunnies, music, sleeping, food, and writing, playing instruments, and etc. It's really nice to write a letter to you, I always enjoy meeting new people. So how are you? I hope your doing well!

With bunnies and music,

Ali~

Dear Ali,

It's very nice to meet you and yes, I am doing well. You have a very wide variety of hobbies. Tell me, what instrument do you play? I play the violin and piano. Of course I had practice with the piano after Roderich helped me. I also like bunnies to but my big brother Arthur won't let me keep one.(Even though he goes to the pet store every day to look at them) I also enjoy writing short stories. Perhaps we could get together and enjoy a spot of tea, no? I wish I could talk to you more but Allistor* is fighting with Arthur again, Good day!

Best Regards,

-London

*** Allistor is scotland. London has a close relationship with the celtics.**

** And also thanks for the review! I'm so happy! Please send more letters to london!**


	3. reply to shadowraven45662

Hey sis I didn't know you where accepting letters!

Ok so you most likely don't remember me, after all, how often do you come down to visit the south coast? It's Portsmouth, the ex-pirate coatsal city!

Alngside southampton, Brington, Bristol, Dover and Isle of wight, but they're not round right know.

Anyways, how've you been sis? And how's dad as well? Tell him I said hi! Also tell him he owes me four packs of rum!

Hope you'll write back!

Your sister,

Bekki kirkland(Portsmouth)

Dear Bekki,

Well, the last time I visited the south coast I was _not busy_.England has me working day and night.

Although, I've been better, and you? Dad's doing okay, and I'll make sure to tell him about your rum.(By the way, he goes out every night to by rum!)

Tell everyone I said cheerio!

You sister,

Lucretia

**Duuuude, two uploads in one day! I'm so happy!**


	4. hello again ,sis

Lucy,(I'm calling you that because Lucretia is waaay to much of a mouthful, especially if I ever write you drunk.)

Sheesh,dad always makes you work. Sometimes I'm glad I'm not the capitol, much less paper work. I just have my navy to deal with haha.

What's up big sis? You seem down, c'mon you can tell me! Is it those french cities? I'll go and invade them if you'd like!

Thanks! We had a drinking contest and he still owes me^^

I will! Everyone's kind of depressed since football's over and none of us did very well.

Your sister,

Bekki

Portsmouth

*sigh* Dear Bekki,

Call me what you prefer( I don't feel like arguing, I am tired from chasing my due dates for the paper work)

Being the capitol is horrible. I don't have time to hang out with friends or do anything of my liking.(no wonder Dad is always cranky)

During the month, I've been dealing with france. He won't fucking leave me alone(excuse me for my language) Since England is out of town, he is bothering me about every bloody thing. (sounds like a certain american) But thanks for the offer, I can deal with france.

Wish me luck,

-London


	5. reply to kuttiepie3

Dear london,

I'm hawaii one of America's daughters. America is getting on my nerves talking about how he is so heroic but I told him that he needs to do something herioc and now he's in an emo corner talking about how I don't love him.

From,

Hawaii

Dear hawaii,

Well, I've seen America like that and I usually solve the problem by giving him a burger or ice cream. Or if you want him to be his happy self ask him for a hug( he always falls for hat one) And that reminds me, one time, he was visiting me, he wanted to drive to Arthurs house. We almost landed in a car crash! I told him you need to drive n the left side, but he said it was stupid. I would have a million dollars for the times america has been stupid.

(p.s.- Is it nice in Hawaii? I want to visit so I can get away from work!)

From,

London


	6. reply to portsmouth

Hi!

I'm glad you're doing well, I am doing great also! The instruments I play are clarinet, bass clarinet, and piano but I only play the piano a little bit though.

I want a bunny but I can't have pets, but my friend has one and every time I visit her house, she lets me play with him and I plan to have one when i'm older.

I'm currently writing a story and I like how it's turning out, even thought it's only been three chapters full so far. yes, i'd love to spend time with you, that would be lots of fun.

with bunnies and music,

Ali~

Hello again Ali You should learn the piano more because it's an amazing instrument play. You can practically play anything on it. I wish I could have a bunny...

Your lucky you can go and see one, I have a strict rule about leaving. I can't go any where with ought Arthur coming with me. It would be delightful to have you to the the world meeting, you seem calm.

Also what type of music do you like?


	7. reply to hawaii

Aloha london,

It is beautiful here in hawaii. It is almost sunny here. Really? Such an idiot, Okay, I'll try the ice cream but dont' blame me if he gets a concussion and a broken arm, it happens every time I try to give him ice cream.

From,

hawaii

Dear hawaii,

Well I hope he does get a concussion because he deserves it for being a moron.

Do you like to be an island? Do you relax all the time or do you do paper work? In london I work everyday...What a drag.


	8. Reply to Wisconsin

Dear london,

Hey it's me wisconsin one of america's daughters, I think me sister Hawaii has sent you a letter.

We have met before when my dad took me too visit England, I'm the short punkish one with grey eyes and wavy black hair.

If you don't remember thats okay.

S how have you been? I hope your doing well. Has anything interesting happened lately?

Sincerely,

Samantha Lynn Jones(Wisconsin)

(p.s.- I sent some of my homemade fudge and chocolate ice cream. I hope you like them.

Dear Samantha,

Yes your sister did send me a letter, she is very calm.

Yes! I do remember you very well, you have a very nice sense of style. I would die my hair purple but my father won't let me. He can be such an arse.

I think I could have been better at times but with the world meetings coming up and loads of paper work, and the price of petrol going up I have tons of stress. How do you get rid of stress?

The fudge was_ amazing. _I don't really like ice cream but yours was rather delightful.

(p.s.- Have you ever tried earl grey tea?)

-London


	9. Reply to BekkiPortsmouth

dear lucy,

Good, becuase I got blind drunk last night and I had a hangover the size of the isle of wight.

Hmm, well then I am glad I'm just a city then haha.

Right! In that case I shall get rid if him for you! FRENCH INVASION TIME!

Love your sister,

Bekki (portsmouth)

Dear Bekki,

Thanks for the help. France is such a damn wanker. He got punched in the jaw because he gropped England while they attended the world meeting. That arse hole deserved it.

Well, when I 'probably' get down with work or if I get vacation I will come visit you. Have you talked to scotland lately? If you have tell him I have to talk to him.

Your sister,

-Lucretia


	10. reply to wisconsin 2

London,

Yes she's one of the more mellow members of the family.

That's good I'm glad you remember and thank you for liking my style. Yeah England would be like that. I've been thinking about a change,

What do you think of blue hair?

World meetings can be stressful at times. I'm lucky they never hold meetings in my state. Paperwork sucks, I have piles of it to sort through and I'm lucky madison can help. I usually practice martial arts, meditate, bake or read.

Thank you I"m glad you liked my food I would be happy to send you more if you want.

-Samantha(wisconsin)

(P.s.- Yes I have once drank herbal tea.)

Samantha,

I like blue hair, especially neon. I thought about putting a few streaks of purple in my hair but I don't know yet.

In my free time I read poetry or practice my violin.

Hey can I ask you a question? Has America ever gotten really serious? I mean, I know he does but I've never seen him like that. hat is he like?

-london

* * *

**OMG it was a long two weeks. We took our staar test and I went on a feild trip. I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, I was freaking busy! XD **

**Anyways, Are any of you going to see the avengers?**


	11. chapter 11

Dear Lucy,

Don't i know it? My poor little brother Dover lives right nearby him and he's  
always perving on little Dover. The kid's only 7! I'll kill France if i see  
him there again!

Great! I look forward to seeing you! Ah no, i don't see him too often  
considering we live at opposite ends of the island and all...

Love your sister

Bekki

Portsmouth

Dear Bekki,

Oh i feel sorry for the little boy! Ill help you kill france.

He deserves it after what he did to Malta(I'll explain later)

Have you seen any good movie previews? I hardly watch t.v or get on the internet. I would love to see a movie with you.

Your sis,

-London


	12. Chapter 12

London

That's cool I was thinking a sky or cobalt blue color. I think that sounds  
awsome you should do it.

That's cool any favorite poets? My favorite is Edgar Allen Poe.

Yea ge has a few time and it's sort of scary it's polar opposite his normal  
attitude. Yea I've seen it mostly happens when the states are in danger or  
somthing really bad is happening.

Samantha

Samantha,

My favorite poets is Edgar Allen poe and William Shakespeare. The have very good details in what they write.

I've never seen America like that...it might be very interesting to see him that way...

England is always angry so...yeah it's very rare to see him happy!

-london


End file.
